


Por eso

by Supermonstrum



Category: South Park
Genre: Cameo del Señor Kitty, Childhood Friends, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Claro que Cartman es la persona más mierda que conoció, claro que creía que viviría sumido en una triste soledad. Por eso no puede dejarlo solo.





	Por eso

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias a la S09E04.

El Señor Kitty pasó rozando el rostro de Kenny, este estiró los dedos perezosamente para acariciarle el lomo pero la minina dio un pequeño salto, pasó por encima de su cabeza y se frotó contra su mejilla. Kenny sonrió cerrando los ojos y oyendo ese suave ronroneo; el Señor Kitty ya estaba acostumbrada a su olor, incluso con sólo tocar la puerta ella lo reconocía y lo recibía pasando por entre sus piernas. La gata sólo era así de cariñosa con su amo y con él, delante de otros actuaba arisca y algo malhumorada. Resultaba curioso y hasta extraño, ¿tantas veces había estado en la casa de Cartman para formar un vínculo tan afectivo con su gata? ¿Cuántos años llevaban ya siendo amigos? Diez, más, trece…

—Gata mala, vete —regañó Cartman y el Señor Kitty se subió finalmente sobre el rostro de Kenny—. ¡Vete, gata, hace calor!

Los dos chicos estaban recostados sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación de Eric. Kenny quedó sólo con una una camisa sin mangas desgastada y sus bóxer con motivo de pequeñas zanahorias (cortesía de Butters en su último cumpleaños), y Eric con una camisa roja y pantaloncillos cortos. Por sus rostros corrían algunas gotas de sudor y estaban tratando de captar alguna inexistente brisa fresca que entrara por la ventana. Kenny rodó los ojos impaciente, había ido allí justamente porque amaba el aire acondicionado de Cartman, pero estaba roto.

Sin embargo, pudiendo irse a lo de Kyle o Stan, prefirió quedarse allí y soportar el calor.

Como muchas otras veces en las que tampoco entendía por qué, pero acababa quedándose horas y horas en esa casa.

—¿Alguna vez has muerto de calor, Kinny? —le preguntó Eric.

—No que yo recuerde, pero es muy probable que un día de estos suceda. Nunca hubo un verano así en South Park —murmuró el chico tanteando el suelo para sujetar el vaso con limonada que Liane había dejado. El hielo ya estaba derretido pero a Kenny no le importó, bebió un par de sorbos y suspiró—. Tienes que cuidar más tu aire acondicionado, culón.

—Te lo dije antes: si te jode, vete a lo del judío. Nadie te obliga a estar aquí, cara de pene —respondió mordaz.

Claro que no, nadie lo obligaba a nada. Kenny se regía por su propia voluntad. A veces hacía algún que otro favorcillo, en una época había comido porquerías a cambio de dinero, otras ayudó a sus amigos y murió en el intento, pero siempre lo hizo porque su voluntad decía: «quiero hacerlo». La gente tendía a subestimarlo porque no era una máquina de hablar falacias como Cartman, porque era pobre y además le gustaba divertirse más que a los demás o porque no era ningún genio destacado en clase, lo cual no implicaba que fuese un idiota (hacer idioteces es otra cuestión que no venía al caso). Kenny tenía su moral, un par de personas que respetaba y quizá admiraba, un par de objetivos concretos y una perspectiva peculiar de la vida, un pensamiento profundo.

Tenía la libertad de dirigirse a sí mismo en base a su consciencia y voluntad.

—Deja de ser tan dulce con tu M.A. —le pidió irónico a Eric y le dio un suave coscorrón.

—Tampoco te obligo a estar conmigo, Kenny.

Kenny giró la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo la nuca acalorada por el contacto con la alfombra mullida, y fijó los ojos en los de Cartman. Este rehuyó la mirada de mala gana hasta cansarse, frunció el ceño en un gesto agresivamente y Kenny sonrió con picardía mientras se humedecía los labios resecos con la lengua.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serio qué, idiota?

—Si quieres me voy, culón. —Kenny soltó un suspiro y lentamente se puso de pie.

Antes de dar un sólo paso, los dedos de Eric le tironearon del bóxer dejándole medio culo al descubierto y soltó una carcajada más que fuerte cuando Kenny se giró sobre sus talones y lo apartó de un manotazo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo. Pocas veces su rostro se teñía de ese color por cosas que no fueran el clima.

—No te vayas, cara de culo —pidió entre risas. Kenny lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior—. Al menos no te vayas creyendo que yo te eché —agregó.

Kenny se rascó la nuca indeciso, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación hasta casi tropezar con el Señor Kitty, deseosa de más afecto. La sujetó con cuidado y le rascó la cabeza, luego la dejó ir y se sentó a un par de centímetros de Eirc. Se recostó dejando la cabeza sobre su generosa barriga, riendo por lo bajo.

—Vete a la mierda —protestó Eric pasándole la mano con brusquedad por el rostro.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, finalmente la tan esperada brisa llegó y los refrescó durante un glorioso minuto completo. Cartman observaba el techo pensativo; Kenny se fijaba en los detalles de su cuarto: la estantería, los envoltorios de golosinas esparcidos cerca del armario, el poster amarillento y arreglado con cinta adhesiva de Mel Gibson, su cámara Nikon en su escritorio y en una esquina, bien escondidos, unos muñecos graciosamente familiares.

—¿Todavía tomas el té con las muñecas? —preguntó conteniendo una risa.

—Si no te callas, tomare el té con tu pene disecado —amenazó Eric—. Las guardo porque no pensaba donárselas a ningún pobre —agregó—. ¿Cuál es el problema? Tengo muchas cosas por allí, debería revisar y ver si puedo vender algo por internet

Kenny se puso de pie lentamente, abrió el armario y sacó un par de cajas polvorientas que estaban atrás de todo. Ignorando las protestas de Cartman, comenzó a hurgar y comprobó que, tal como le había dicho, tenía guardado todo tipo de cosas de cuando tenía ocho en buenas condiciones. Pero había algo entre todo ese montón que Kenny no esperaba encontrar.

Quedó atónito al tener entre sus manos, después de once años, el Sony PSP con la cual estuvo más que entretenido durante días enteros sin parar.

Con el pulgar tembloroso, Kenny presionó uno de los botones y el PSP se encendió. La introducción del juego "Cielo contra infierno" apareció, un poco borrosa, en la pantalla. Continuaba en el nivel sesenta. ¿Cartman llegó hasta allí también o había guardado la partida desde que se quedó con el aparato? Kenny abrió la boca para decir algo y ninguna palabra salió. El corazón se le aceleró un poco y apagó la PSP.

La mano de Cartman se posó sobre su hombro y Kenny dio un sobresalto. Sus ojos color café se clavaron en los de él nuevamente.

—Eso no está en venta —dijo cortante.

Kenny vio pasar las imágenes de una de las muertes más polémicas y memorables que tuvo.

—¿No has podido pasar del sesenta? —preguntó inquieto.

—No he jugado nunca.

—Te la dejé para que jugaras —le recordó Kenny forzando una sonrisa despreocupada.

—¿Y a mí qué? Es mi PSP, hice lo que me dio la gana.

—Creí que te morías de ganas por jugar con ella.

—Creí que sentías un inmensa lástima por mí —contraatacó Cartman y sonrió con sorna.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kenny se ruborizó. Las manos le temblaron levemente al recordar las palabras del pequeño testamento que había dejado: las veía más claro que a cualquier otra cosa, como si lo estuviese escribiendo en ese mismo instante. Claro que Cartman era y es la persona más mierda que conoció y así pensaban muchos otros; claro que creía que viviría sumido en una triste soledad el resto de su vida.

¿Entonces qué carajo estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué carajo hacía el Señor Kitty encariñada con él, acostumbrado a su presencia constante en la casa de la persona más mierda que conocía?

—Supongo que de tanta lástima decidí no dejar que crecieras como un cabrón infeliz —respondió casi sin pensarlo, pareció que aquellas palabras las estuvo memorizando para usarlas en el momento adecuado.

—Que saco de mierda tan solidario eres —agradeció Cartman con un tono meloso que a Kenny le causó escalofríos.

Y aunque ese tono era obviamente fingido, Kenny supo que había un «gracias» sincero entre líneas. No había necesidad de explicitarse mucho, a diferencia de Kyle y Stan que eran tan demostrativos, los dulces súper mejores amigos: Kyle dispuesto a escuchar los lloriqueos de Stan, este siempre listo para hacerlo entrar en razón cuando Kyle se dejaba llevar por las tonterías de Cartman. Kenny y Eric se entendían de otro modo pero no por eso era menos profundo.

_No lo dejes solo._

¿Por qué? Era algo que había pensando por varios años. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan marica? ¿Acaso a él…?

«Que me jodan…»

—Culo gordo —llamó, cortando el silencio, y se sentó de rodillas al lado la cabeza de Eric.

—¿Qué? —casi ladró el otro mientras se revolvía el cabello húmedo por el calor, en seguida se sentó cruzando las piernas, enfrentado a Kenny que en ese momento se parecía al Señor Kitty cuando se obsesionaba con alguna cosa, incluso sus ojos grandes y azules tenían un deje felino. Eric resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El calor sí que te pone estúpido.

—Hay algo que me está dando por las bolas… Verás, ¿te molesta si…?

—¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy, Kenny? No has dejado de decir estupideces y-

Kenny no esperó a que siguiera protestando. Rápidamente se acercó al rostro de Cartman, apretando los labios contra su boca reseca. Cartman tenía gusto a chocolate amargo mezclado con la limonada que tomaron recién. Kenny profundizó el beso con la lengua, sintiendo la saliva cálida y sus dientes. Sabía bastante extraño para su gusto y quedó atónito cuando Cartman lo tomó con fuerza por los cabellos, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo gordo. Kenny cerró los ojos y ahora su interior fue invadido, la lengua de Cartman pasaba rápido, como si estuviese buscando algo. Oyó un fuerte pitido y cuanto más tiempo permanecían en ese extraño beso, más le perforaba la cabeza.

Apenas intentaba separarse, el dolor del cuero cabelluda lo dejaba quiero y a merced de Cartman. Kenny tuvo que continuar hasta que se le acabó el aire, entonces dio un fuerte empujón mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se relamía los labios, siempre que besaba a «alguien nuevo» hacía aquello.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Cartman mientras se limpiaba con un ademán de haber probado lo más repugnante del universo. Kenny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes? Ninguna se ha quejado nunca de mí.

—Pues claro, si les gusta el sabor a mierda…

_No lo dejes sólo._

«No quiero dejarlo sólo. Es mi amigo. El más hijo de puta. Claro que es la persona más mierda que conocí y aún que vivirá sumido en una triste soledad, y... por eso mismo no puede quedarse solo.»

—¿Era eso lo que te daba por las bolas? —inquirió pestañeando afeminadamente.

—Sí… por suerte tu insensibilidad me recordó que prefiero una coliflor sifilítica en el culo antes que algo contigo, culo gordo.

—Siempre tan poeta, Kenny…

«Tampoco quiero quedarme sin este gordo hijo de puta… »

—Sabes a grasa pasada de freidora.

—Y tú, a mierda.

—No me gusta el sabor de la grasa.

—Ni a mí el de la mierda, Kenny.

«Por eso mi lugar es este y me siento bien. No lo cambiaría por nada.»

Claro que no. Después de todo, cada tanto Eric mostraba una faceta humana que sabía escuchar y actuar, que se conmovía por los gatos y Kenny podía considerarse un gato abandonado por una pareja más ocupada en pelear que en cuidar a sus hijos. Nadie era perfecto y si alguien lo sabía bien, era Kenny. Eric no era lo único disponible, Kenny lo había elegido. Podían decir millones de cosas, criticar la estabilidad de esa amistad. Podía interpretarse como algo más (como a Kenny le acababa de pasar).

Pero iba más allá de la búsqueda carnal. Se trataba de algo así como un cariño platónico y bizarro.

Y a Kenny le gustaba.

—Por eso no va a pasar… —pensó en voz alta.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿El verano te recalentó el cerebro o qué? —Definitivamente Eric estaba hartándose de todo ese divague.

—Me refiero a que no vas a morirte sólo e infeliz —aclaró Kenny y volvió a recostarse en la alfombra.

«Siempre termino haciéndote compañía, gordo.»

Cartman le dio un golpecito suave sobre la mejilla y sus labios se curvaron de una forma poco usual: la de una sonrisa sincera y libre de cinismo.

—Más te vale.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad que vuelvo a leer esto que hice hace años y me sigue gustando. Si bien muchas cosas fueron cambiando con las temporadas nuevas, para mí nada deja atrás la S09E04. Medio que comparto (?) le emoción de Kenny cuando encuentra el PSP intacto, o no tan intacto porque sabemos que Cartman es una basura, en fin. Les amo y quizá algún día escriba algo más atrevido entre ellos.
> 
> ¿Vieron que en inglés hay veces que Eric parece pronunciar un empalagoso "Kiiinnyyy"? Yo me di cuenta hace poco y me enamoré.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final.


End file.
